


Disturbing Clarity

by orphan_account



Category: Boruto, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Caning, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through discipline Naruto attempts to teach Boruto his hard learned wisdom. </p><p>Unfortunately for Naruto, he learns something instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbing Clarity

Boruto silently moved to his window. Slowly and carefully, he unlatched the strap that bound the window to the windowsill and pushed the window open. There was just enough space for Boruto to slip through and escape his room. He grinned. He knew escaping his room would be hard but it would be so worth it if he could just have another taste of freedom from the boring book he had to read.

He glanced around his perimeter. There were no ANBU in sight.

Taking a deep breath he began to contort his body through the opening feet first.  There was at least a ten-meter drop from here to the ground but he knew he could make it down there without any injuries. He’d just learned how to stick to the wall from Kakashi and though he didn’t get it down solid yet, he could definitely pull it off. 

He was now dangling from the windowsill with only his hands. Carefully, he placed his foot on the windowsill and gathered chakra required to the bottom of his feet.

Suddenly, strong hands closed around his and none too gently yanked him back through the opening and into his room. Boruto yelled in surprise and tumbled into his room.  

Slowly, he turned around to see… his father.

“Boruto.” His father’s blue eyes were blazing with fury. “What exactly did you think you are doing?”

Boruto’s mouth felt dry. Dumbly he thought, there weren’t any ANBU around. How did he notice what I was doing?

“Boruto,” Naruto ground out.

Boruto blurted, “ I needed to because there was a spider on my bed!”

Out of nowhere, wind swirled around them. Naruto scowled. He had been working in the room opposite to Boruto’s trying to sign the last few hundred pages of paperwork when he suddenly detected Boruto’s chakra flare.

Boruto had been grounded with studying Konoha history because he’d returned with yet another zero for history, for the fifth time. Naruto knew there was no reason for Boruto to use chakra today, so he went to check up on Boruto and almost had a heart attack. His child was dangling from a 10-story drop with only his hands attached to the windowsill.

At the back of his mind, Naruto made a note to punish Kakashi later with D ranks. He knew where that particular excuse came from.

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself.  

In a much calmer tone than before Naruto demanded, “Tell me Boruto, why were you dangling from only your hands on the windowsill? From my perspective you were very close to falling and breaking your neck.”

“I – I wasn’t going to break my neck. I can use the tree walking technique…”

Naruto stared at Boruto. He knew from Kakashi that Boruto was not even close to being able to walk three steps up a tree bark, much less a ten story wall.

Boruto seemed to realize the same at that moment and flushed red. “I thought I could…” He muttered.

“You thought you could?” Naruto repeated incredulously. “Do you understand the difference between completing a technique and being on the beginning stages of learning a technique?”

Boruto avoided looking into Naruto’s eyes and remained silent.

Naruto sighed. “Did you at least study a few chapters for the history exam? You had time during the weekend.”

Boruto flushed once more. He had not attempted to even open his textbook. In a rebellious streak, he had decided it would be best if he planned pranks he would pull in his father’s office for grounding him.

It had lead downhill from there to playing video games.

Wind began swirling around them once more. Naruto ground out, “You didn’t even try did you?”

Boruto fidgeted. 

“Face the wall.” Naruto ordered.

Boruto’s eyes widened. This could only mean one thing.

“Face the wall Boruto,” Naruto barked.  

Boruto shivered. “But dad….”

“Now.” The tone broke no arguments.

Boruto could feel tears forming already. Slowly, perhaps even slower than Gai’s turtle he made his way to the dreaded wall.

When Boruto reached the wall, he glanced at his dad for the first time and pleaded, “Dad, please.”

“No complaining Boruto. You know the rules.”

“But –“

A sharp smack landed on his shoulder. Boruto flinched.

“Get in position.”

Lip wobbling, Boruto bent forward, his arms spread, his hands touching the wall and his feet apart. He couldn’t help regretting his choice of wearing thin shorts, not that wearing thick pants would help. His dad was a ninja.

Without warning there was a loud SMACK.

Boruto yelled in surprise. The bamboo cane made direct contact with the center of his bum. 

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. The cane hit with deadly accuracy, tightly overlapping with each stripe. Boruto’s butt was on fire. Voice shaking, Boruto begged, “Dad, please…”

“Don’t move.”

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

Boruto sobbed. His dad was really angry with him. Generally his dad spoke in between smacks to make him understand his “immature actions” but there was no such respite this time.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.

Boruto’s legs were shaking and his body was screaming at him to dodge the strikes. His breath came in short gasps. There was so much snot coagulating that it was getting harder to breathe.

Naruto took a deep breath and tapped the cane on Boruto’s calf. “Okay, look at me Boruto.”

Slowly, Boruto turned around from the wall to face Naruto. He kept his gaze fixated on the ground.

Naruto grabbed Boruto’s chin and forced him to look into his eyes. “Why are we doing this Boruto?”

Boruto tried to look down and continued to cry.

Naruto massaged his neck trying to calm himself down. “Boruto…”

Boruto sobbed, “ B-because I didn’t do my work.”

Naruto took in a deep breath, “And?”

“I-I tried t-to use a technique I’m not good at yet.”

“And?”

Boruto racked his brain. What else could his father want? Quickly, he glanced at his father’s furious face and looked down. “I d-don’t know.” He whispered.

Naruto breathed out. “Okay then, get back into position.”

Boruto’s eyes widened. “N-no dad please. I just don’t know.”

A sharp smack landed on his shoulder. “Get back into position Boruto”

His shoulders aching and his butt hurting, Boruto cried harder as he got back into position. His arms wouldn’t stop shaking. “I’m s-s-sorry, but I won’t k-know u-unless you tell me.

SMACK

“D-dad p-please, I-I-I…” Boruto began to sob hysterically.

Naruto massaged his neck. Ignoring Boruto, he said, “Kakashi, what are you doing here?”

Slowly, Kakashi stepped out from the shadows. He drawled lazily, “Maaa Naruto… don’t you think Boruto has had enough?”

Boruto forced himself from running to Kakashi. He was old enough not to hide behind others when his father was punishing him. He whimpered.

To the outside observer, Kakashi seemed uncaring about the situation unfolding in front of him. Naruto knew better, Kakashi was more alert than usual.

“No. Not until he figures out why he’s being punished.” Naruto gritted out. “And it’s none of your business Kakashi. What do you need from me?”

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed. “You’re needed for a meeting with the council. They wanted to inquire about the merchant trading routes.”

“Fine.” Naruto frowned, “This had better be a good reason compared with the last time. They’ve been calling me at least five times this week.” 

Kakashi gave him a fake smile and shunshined out.

As his father and Kakashi talked, Boruto tried to think furiously through his pain. He wasn’t sure what his father was so angry about. He knew already that when his father was younger he used to be “Dead Last” so he couldn’t be too angry about his homework. It had to be something about his tree walking technique. He drew a blank there. His technique wasn’t good but his father didn’t generally care about that.

Perhaps because he was lazy?

“Boruto.” Naruto tapped the cane against Boruto’s leg.

Boruto flinched. “D-Dad is it bec-cause I’m lazy?”

Naruto sighed.

It was the wrong answer then. 

SMACK, SMACK. 

Boruto sobbed. His dad was targeting his thighs now. Everything burned, he hated what past Boruto had decided in his rebellious streak.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

He was a complete idiot. 

“I-I’m sorry dad. This won’t happen ag-gain.” He blubbered, “I-I’m so sorry. I j-just wanted…”

“Yes?” His dad asked.

“I just wanted attention.” He whispered.

His dad froze.

Boruto couldn’t stop now. “I know I can do well in History and I know that if I worked on the tree climbing technique longer, I can. But – “

He couldn’t look at his father. This was shameful. “But doing well doesn’t seem to mean anything to you anymore. You only look at me when I make you angry.”

“I’m really sorry, I’ll s-stop.” 

Boruto sniffled.

Naruto looked like he had just been slapped.

Silence filled the room. 

“Dad?” Boruto questioned.

Gruffly, Naruto said, “You risked your life recklessly, that was the reason. I need to go to a – meeting. I’ll talk to you later.”

Naruto shunshined out as fast as possible. 

Boruto found himself in an empty room.

 

He was so stupid.


End file.
